The Wild Story of Evelyn D'Artagnan The lost child of D'Artagnan
by Evelyn D'Artagnan
Summary: This is a story of a young girl named Evelyn who is the lost daughter of the famous musketeer Captain D'Artagnan. Evelyn, even though she is a musketeers daughter, she's also a mutant. When she was a child of two years old, her father sent her to Precursia. There she grew up and became Primary Commander of the KG. Will Evelyn find out whose daughter she really is, or will she not?
1. Chapter 1 Head on in love

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material that go in this story, just my own character Elise.**

_**Jak's Bad Romance **_

_**Chapter one**_

_**Love at First Shot**_

My name is Elise Jayde Praxis. A beautiful, sweet (sometimes), and military devoted 17 year-old girl sitting by a tree in front of my father's palace reading _Gone With the Wind. _As I was reading, I began fantasizing. Fantasizing about love and finding the perfect man. My personal Rhett Butler. Yes, I'd be Scarlett O'Hara and my man would be Rhett. Well, just as I went back to reading, my sister Ashelin, came running out.

"Ellie," she called, "where are you?" I go by Ellie sometimes, sometimes even my middle name. But _NEVER _my last name. I don't know why; somehow I just feel dishonored by it.

I looked up from my book. _'Damn,' _I thought, _'just as I was getting to the part where Scarlett and Rhett get married.' _I only sighed, closed my book, and stood. I made my way over to her, thinking about a way to make her pay for making me miss the best part of the book so far._  
_

"What," I said, trying for time's sake to keep the sarcasm out of my voice.

"Lurkers are suppressing their attacks now," Ashelin told me, "what should we do?"

I hate Lurkers. _'Oh f**king joy' _I thought. Those blasted creatures are just trouble yakow-tied together with Dark Eco injection. Oh wait, now I know why I never respond to my last name, my father injected me... thrice... with that dark-ass ooze. So needless to say, I'm a Dark Eco Wolverine.

"Damn," I said, "I thought they surrendered just yesterday."

"So did we," Ashelin said, "Jinx and I saw them come right through just now."

Oh yeah, I forgot Jinx and Ashelin are married. So Ashelin just went from Ashelin Praxis to Ashelin... uh... Jinx. I don't know what Jinx's last name is... I really don't.

"THEY GOT THROUGH?!" I shouted in rage, "HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN?!"

I was truly pissed, I made sure the locks were on and the pass code was secure. I even had extra security put out. How for the love of Precursia did those damn creatures get through?

"Ashelin," I said, "get your troops put out front. If it's a fight the Lurkers want; then it's a WAR they'll get!"

"Yes Ma'am," Ashelin said, running back into the castle and sounding the alarm. I threw my armor on and dashed through the palace to the front entrance. As I was running, I ran head first into one of our men.

"OW!" we cried, either rubbing our head, or holding it while trying to sit up. That was when I finally snapped, like snapping someone's arm in half. Yes I did that, and let's just say I'm _SO _glad that father wasn't around to see it. Who was it? Errol, that's who. Just think what I can do to my father.

"Hey watch it," I shouted, about to dark the frick out, "You're _not_ the _only one_ who's trying to... Oh..." I just realized who I'd bumped into... the guy I've been crushing on since he came in. His name is Torn. I seriously couldn't get anything out of my mouth. I was _that_ embarrassed.

"Speak for yourself," he snapped, also not noticing me until he looked right at my face, "oh, hey Ellie."

He was just as nervous as I was. I think he too has a crush... on me.

"We'd better head out," I said, as he helped me up.

"Quite right," he said, stepping aside to let me go first, "after you Commander."

"Thank you," I said politely, before making a mad dash for the door with him on my heels.

Well, we got outside.. but we were in for a hell of a surprise. Half of the KG was wiped out. We were outnumbered... BIG TIME! There were 456 Lurkers to start with, add that to the 70 that just came in...that's 526 Lurkers. We had (now) 203 soldiers left. What were we going to do now?


	2. Chapter 2 Ellie's First REAL Kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Jak and Daxter trilogy. Naughty Dog owns it. I just own Elise.**

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Ellie's First Real Kiss**_

Well, even though we were outnumbered, we fought pretty good. My father was out on a long, _long_ journey. Well, after about seven maybe even eight minutes, the Lurkers finally fled.

"ALRIGHT!" yelled Jinx, throwing his arm in the air in a victory strike to the sky.

We all cheered. Errol was especially proud of me. I was the leader after all. Hey, I may be young, but I'm a better leader than he is.

"We did it," I said, in an exhausted voice, "we beat the Lurkers."

And it was true. I don't think they'll be comin' back for a while. Torn put his gun down and walked over to me.

"Well done Commander," he said, "because of your amazing leadership, we won."

I blushed, he actually complimented me. What was he gonna do next? Then he pulled me close.

"Ellie," he said, smiling at me and staring into my grey-blue eyes.

"Yeah," I asked, staring into his sky blue eyes.

"There's something I've always wanted to say. But I think this should help me say it."

After that sentence, I knew what he meant, and wanted to say. How did I know; because he pulled me a little closer and he kissed me. I immediately fell in love. His kiss was gentle and calm. Ashelin saw us and smiled. Jinx came over and kissed her.

"I love you Elise," Torn said, hugging me now. He was strong, but I was a tad stronger. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He grunted, but I think it was to let me know that I was hugging him a little too tight.

"I love you too Torn," I said, kissing his soft lips again.

Torn and I went into the castle. I used to be Scarlett O'Hara without a Rhett Butler. But now, I have a my own Rhett, and his name was Torn.

"Well," I laughed, "that was sudden."

"What do you mean," Torn asked, in a rather confused way.

"Like, I didn't expect you to kiss me right off the get go." I said.

"Yeah, I couldn't resist that." Torn laughed, now turning a shade of red that made Red Eco look pink.

"I know. I was just saying." I said also blushing.

That's when Torn and I decided to go for a walk along the beach. I didn't support the idea at first. At least he didn't suggest swimming. I don't want to freeze my ass off.


	3. Chapter 3 Ellie's First Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jak and Daxter. Just my character Elise. But the story's good though right? Please review or there'll be Dark Eco comin' your way.**

**_Chapter Three_**

**_Ellie's First Date_  
**

Well, while we were walking the beach, Torn took my hand. I looked down, then back at him. I smiled, a smile so warm and friendly that a lurker would've melted.

"How come you've never dated before," Torn asked.

"Oh," I said, trying to find a way to respond, "I guess no one seemed that interesting to me."

"I see." replied Torn.

"Yeah... So what about you?"

"Meh, no one special."

"Tell me."

He sighed, then said, "A girl named Tess. Again, no one special."

"Tess?!," I shouted, "that snobbish, buxom blonde that doesn't know how to shut her damn trap for one little minute?!"

"Yeah."

It was my turn to sigh. Then I swore under my breath a while. Torn could tell I was mad, but he pretended not to notice.

"You know her?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I snarled, feeling the Dark Eco about to spring out of me, "I'd rather NOT talk about as to _how _I know her."

"You okay Elise? You look a little... well... upset."

I was really trying my hardest not to dark out. But that didn't work too well because he said something else.

"But then, I told her that I was in love with you. And she kind of shot me in the chest."

Torn unbuttoned the top of his shirt to show an old bullet wound on his chest. That's when the Dark Eco finally took over.

"That buxom bitch!" I snarled.

Torn jumped backward. He didn't know what my father did to me. And I was hoping he wouldn't know, but I think now that plan was beyond ruined.

"What the hell happened to you?" Torn asked, after I'd changed back to normal. Well, Elise normal anyway.

"I was hoping it wouldn't come down to this," I said, under my breath so he couldn't hear.

Torn was really worried now. He looked at me while I was trying to get my energy back. Changing from your normal self to that dark creature isn't a walk in the park.

"What happened to you?" he repeated.

"My father experimented on me. For three years solid."

"You've been like this for three years?"

"Yeah."

He only hugged me. I cried into his shoulder.

"It's alright," he told me, "I won't let him hurt you anymore."

That's not what I was afraid of. What I was afraid was coming soon. Wait, how the hell did I know that?


	4. Chapter 4 Ideas and Confusion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jak and Daxter. Just my character Elise. But the story's good though right? Please review or there'll be Dark Eco comin' your way.**

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Ideas and Confusion**_

Well, Torn and I are chillin' in the living room of the palace. It's raining today, no training. Not that we mind at all. Torn and I are just sitting here running some battle strategies and sometimes confusing the living hell out of each other with them.

"I think that when a battle comes up," Torn said, "We should use a counter attack from the West. Circumvent the Lurkers there, then take the stand-shot from the North."

"No," I said, shaking my head slowly, "Yes I think the counter attack from the West would run smoothly, but I think the stand-shot should be from the South. It's easier that way."

"No Elise. The stand-shot dammit should be NORTH!"

"SOUTH!"

"NORTH!"

"SOUTH!"

"_NORTH!_"

"EAST!" Ashelin shouted right as I was about to holler South. Thus, hopefully, ending the damned argument.

"What?!" Torn and I shouted in unison.

"Yes, because the Lurkers would be coming from the North _and _the South. So it would be best to take the stand-shot from the East."

"Ohh." Torn said, nodding in understanding. I only face-palmed myself. How did I not see that? Damn, compared to Ashlein (sometimes), I'm slow.

"Now, you two better come and grab some lunch. You can't talk strategies on an empty fuel tank."

Ashelin was right. But then, something still concerned me.

"Torn," I said, looking up at him.

"Yeah," he asked, noticing the concerned look on my face.

"Will you grab my lunch for me?"

"Sure."

And with that last statement, he walked right out. I sat in the crimson red chair that was by the fire place. Thinking. Yesterday, I told Torn about my Father doin those experiments on me.

_'It's okay. I won't let him hurt you anymore.'_ Those words floated around in my head. I remembered how he hugged me tight while I cried at those memories.

But as I said, that wasn't what I was afraid of. My father experimenting on me again, I mean. I was afraid that the Dark Eco did something else to me than turn me into a monster.

_'That's impossible,' _I thought, _'You're just being crazy in the head.'_

Torn came back and saw me deep in my thoughts. He sat my lunch in front of me. It was a garden salad with light ranch. Just how I liked it. But, then again I was too distracted by my thoughts to even notice.

"Elise," Torn said, loud enough to make me jump.

"Huh?" I now realized that Torn was right beside me. When did he get there? I told you, stuck in my damn thoughts.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Just concerned, that's all."

What about?"

"I just feel like the Dark Eco did something else to me other than make me the monster I am."

"What do you mean?" Torn was now sounding concerned.

"Like..." I froze and my eyes glazed a little. I was having a vision. Oh God, I'm scared. The vision showed a battle and Torn was fighting about five yards away from me. A person came along after the battle was over and knocked Torn out cold. I snapped out of it before the vision could finish. I now saw my worst nightmare, losing the man I loved.


	5. Chapter 5 Ellie's Nightmare Comes True

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jak and Daxter. Naughty Dog is their owner. I only own my Character Elise. So please I'm begging you comment, review, whatever you wanna call it.**

_**Chapter 5**_

**_Ellie's Nightmare Comes True_**

I sat there on that chair eating my lunch. I was awful quiet, which was worrying Torn. He decided to break this awkward silence by asking if I was alright, if something was bugging me.

"No," I said, I knew I was lying but Torn didn't notice. Thank the Precursors for that.

"Well, I was just wondering seeing as though you're so damn quiet." he said, trying to make a joke out of the way I was acting.

"I'm fine Torn, really."

Torn decided to say that he was going to get something to drink if I wanted anything. I only nodded, and asked him to get the same thing he was gonna get.

"Sure, sweetheart." He said, and again walked out, leaving me to my thoughts again.

_'I sure as hell hope that my vision doesn't happen.' _I thought.

Soon, Errol's voice came over the loudspeaker. It was hard for everyone to understand, but Torn came running right back in.

"Everyone outside," Torn cried, scaring the crap out of pretty much all of us, "Lurkers have broke through the gates!"

No one even hesitated, seeing as though it was raining. I did though. My nightmare, I'm pretty sure, was about to take shape. Well, after I got outside, I ran out to the field where more Lurkers were coming. Torn was right at my heels, but was five yards away from me. Just like my vision had said.

_'Oh, Precursors,' _I thought, _'my vision's taking it's form.'_

We fought our hardest. The entire KG and and us leaders ourselves. I was seriously tired, but, I didn't show it. Soon, the fight was over. We cheered, and I looked in Torn's direction. He had his head back, laughing victoriously. I then saw the man. I won't forget him.

He wore a black outfit, with a cape to match. He wore some kind of helmet, with what looked like an "M" in silver on the front.

_'Where have I seen that before?'_ I thought.

He lifted a metal beam, without even touching it. Now, I _know _I've seen _that_ before. He then dropped that beam right onto Torn's head.

"NOOO!" I cried.

That's when the Dark Eco took over me. I used the sonic speed to get over to where Torn was, and knock the guy right back.

"ASSHOLE!" I cried.

After I came back to my original state, the man looked at my sorrow-stricken face.

"I'm very sorry young lady," he said, "I didn't mean to hurt your friend."

"He's... my... BOYFRIEND!" I seethed. And then, I darked out again. I lunged at him and was about to scratch him in the face... Until a voice said for me to stop.

_'Who's talking to me?' _I asked, telepathically.

_'I am," _the voice said,_ 'Charles Xavier. I am very sorry Elise. I wasn't keeping track of where Erik ran off too."_

_'I can hear your thoughts,' _I said, snapping back to normal and looking towards the Northeast.

_'And I can hear yours.' _Xavier said, _'do not be alarmed my dear. Your boyfriend's alive, he just needs time to heal.'_

_'What am I if I can hear your thoughts, see visions, and possibly other odd things?' _I asked. I really wanted to know _exactly _who and/or what I was.

"_Well, my dear.. you'll just have to come back with me." _he said.

I didn't even hesitate. But I know I've seen these two men before. Xavier and that Erik fellow I mean. Well, at least I might be able to get answers.


	6. Chapter 6 Ellie learns about herself

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Jak and Daxter. I only own my character Elise/Evelyn. **

**Note: Elise is Evelyn. The reason it's not in the summary is because it's a twist. Also, another thing I forgot to mention; Evelyn, since she was two when D'Artagnan took her to Precursia, was raised, by Baron Praxis, with a different name. That's why she forgot who she was. So please, please, **_**PLEASE **_**rate and comment.**

**Chapter Six**

_**Ellie Learns About her **_**T****rue** _**S**_**_elf_**

Well, I have left Precursia with Xavier and his fellow travelers. There were five younger people, Xavier, and Erik. One of the younger ones introduced themself as Raven. I told her my name.

"I also go by Mystique," she said, smiling at me.

"Mystique?'' I asked, "why?"

"Well, because we are official CIA agents and we needed code names. So, that's my code name. Mystique."

"Oh."

I honestly didn't understand what she was talking about. What for the love of the Precursors themselves was the CIA? Was it some sort of KG program?

"So what's _your _code name?" the red-headed boy said.

"What's your's?" I asked.

"Banshee."

"Why?"

Banshee, whose real name is Shawn, took a deep breath in, and let loose an ear spliting scream.

"Now, I see why they call you Banshee," I said, after my ears stopped ringing.

"Yep, so what's your code name?"

"I don't have one."

"Why not? You're a mutant too right? One of us?"

"A what?" I asked, seriously I didn't know what a mutant was.

"A mutant is an offensive term for somebody who looks or appears strange.. like us" a boy named Hank said.

"Huh,'' I said, "So that's what I... WHO THE HELL CALLED ME THAT NAME?!"

I immediately realized that's what I was, but, then I heard someone call me a sl*t. Mentally at that. I was mad. I darked right out. Everyone jumped, but Raven screamed. I totally forgot about that side for a minute there. But then I was a little upset to start with. Oh yeah, I almost forgot, I had to leave Torn, Jinx, Ashelin, and all my friends and fellow solders. I cried when I left. I didn't want to be separated from Torn, but Ash promised she'd tell me if anything changed in his health staus.

"I wanna go home," I cried, "I miss my friends, and boyfriend."

"You are home Elise," Xavier said, "Or should I say _Evelyn."_

_'Evelyn'_? My name wasn't Evelyn... was it?

"What are you talking about," I said, "my names isn't Evelyn."

"Actually," Alex Summers/Havok said, "that _is _you're real name. In fact..."

Alex looked at Xavier. I wondered, _what did they mean? _I just found out I am a mutant, of all things, and now my name's wrong? What the hell is going on here?

"Does anyone have a way I can call my friend Ashelin?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do." Raven held out something she called a "cell phone". I immediately called Ashelin's KG communicator code and to my surprise she answered.

"Ashelin?" I asked, when she picked up.

"Yeah. Elise?" She was honestly surprised to hear my voice. But nonetheless relieved.

"How's Torn?"

"Better. He keeps asking for you. I tell him you're not around but still he asks."

"He's awake?! Ohh... tell him I'll come and see him soon, and that I'm alright."

"He knows you're alright. I've got you on speaker."

I then started crying. Knowing that my dreadlocked love was alive and well... it brought me joy. I took a deep breath and said hey to him.

"Hey doll," he said, "where are you?"

"I'm with Charles Xavier. On earth, in a place called New York."

"Who the hell is this Charles Xavier guy? He's not flirting with you is he?"

"No babe. He's this really powerful telepath, and he's helping me find out more about who I am."

"Why are you there though, can't he help you here?"

"No. I'm a mutant Torn. A person with different traits and/or characteristics that are different than other peoples'."

"That explains why you've been having all those thoughts and stuff."

"Yeah, and tell Ashelin I don't think I'm her sister at all. I think I belong to someone else."

"She knows. In fact, she found a tag that said _'Evelyn D'Artagnan'_ on it."

I then gasped. _Could I really be the daughter of... The Great D'Artagnan? _I thought.

"I'll see you soon, okay Torn?"

"Okay baby, take care now." He said, as though it was breaking his heart to hear me hang up.

I immediately asked Xavier if there was a private place I could go to think. He nodded and led me to a bedroom with a canopy bed with the canopy, covers and pillows all a majestic Navy blue. In the corner was a red cedar work desk with a teal laptop, writing paper, printer paper, printer, and a pencil cup. I looked in the closet and saw it was full of clothes in my size. Shirts, pants, dresses, skirts, et cetera.

''Thanks Professor X." I said, with a grateful smile.

He nodded and then walked out. I sat in a chair that was next to the fireplace, and began to think. _If I am the daughter of D'Artagnan, _I thought, _then I'm going to have to do some serious research.'_ I then sat at my beautiful, new work desk, logged into my laptop, and got right to work.


	7. Chapter 7 Going to see Torn

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Jak and Daxter. I only own my character Elise/Evelyn.**

_**Chapter **__**Seven**_

_**Going to See Torn**_

I was sitting at my laptop, and typing things about D'Artagnan into Google. It turns out that in an old french newspaper clipping, D'Artagnan sent his daughter to live somewhere else to be protected from Sebastian Shaw. I read the clipping thoroughly, and as I was reading, Raven walked in.

"Hey Evelyn?" she said, I turned to see her standing in my doorway.

"Yeah?" I said, turning back to look at my laptop.

"Someone's on the phone for you."

"Who?"

"Some guy named Torn."

That's when I jumped and turned to look at her again. I stood up quick and took the phone.

"Hello," I said, forgetting that I had all those files opened. But then, then the research could wait 'til I was done talking with Torn.

"Hey baby," he said, as though he were relieved to hear my voice.

"Something wrong?"

"No. I just wanted to talk."

"Just tired?"

"Yeah. Listen, I was wanting to know when you were going to see me."

"Oh shoot! I'm sorry, I forgot I promised you that I would."

I face palmed myself while I said this. I really did forget to go and see him. But then I had so much work to do. How was I supposed to get it done?

"It's okay, I know you were wanting to learn more about who you are."

"Yeah, but still I'll come. I may have a friend or two with me though."

He chuckled a little. Then, he took a breath. I could tell the talking was tiring him out.

"Hey, any friend of yours is a friend of mine."

"I'll see you soon," I said.

"Bye." Torn said, and hung up.

I turned to Raven, she looked a little nervous.

"What's wrong Ray? You look nervous."

She looked at me, "What about your research," she asked.

"It can wait. Besides, I need a little fresh air anyways."

I was about to walk out, but then I stopped. I went back to my new room and grabbed my computer.

"I'll do a little more searching on the way there." I said,after I caught up with Raven who was half way down the hall waiting for me.

Rave and I went and asked Hank and Havok if they wanted to go too. Hank said he would since we'd have to take the jet back, Alex though said no. He said he didn't want to meet a boy he probably wouldn't get along with. I saw his point, but told he wouldn't know if he and Torn wouldn't get along unless he came with and found out himself. So, after thinking about it, he said he'd go.

"Alright it's settled," I said.

So we went to the jet, but we were then stopped by Xavier. I told him I was taking Raven, Hank and Alex with me to see Torn. So that they could meet him. Xavier said he may as well go to. He wanted to see the fine fellow I was "betrothed" to. I didn't exactly know what betrothed means, but I guess it's something to do with couples. Xavier said that betrothed means engaged. I immediately said Torn and I weren't engaged, that we were only boyfriend and girlfriend.

"So, what's Torn like?" Alex asked.

"Meh, he's alright. I mean, I think he's prize winning, but that's just me. Even though at some points I think I'm a little young for him. Sometimes even too old. But if I'm the daughter of D'artagnan, that means..."

"That you're too old for him." Hank said, "But it's alright. I mean, there's lots of other people out there."

I only shrugged. I didn't want anyone else but then what choice did I have. After I saw Torn, I had to set things right. But the only question was... how was I going to tell him?


	8. Chapter 8 Seeing Torn and Bad News

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Jak and Daxter. I only own my character Elise/Evelyn.**

**_Chapter Eight_**

**_Seeing Torn and Bad News_**

Well, we got to the hospital. The doctor let us go in, which was weird.. they normally don't let people go into the concussion clinic. But, Torn was now in the ER. _That_ I knew because of my telepathy. We ran to the elevator and went to the fourth floor. I counted the rooms to make sure we got the right one. 200, 200 A... Then we finally reached 201 B. I wanted to knock, but I was too scared. Hank knocked for me, and then entered the room. He then poked his head out and said that Torn was awake. I knew that, I was on the phone with him a while ago.

"You must be Torn," Xavier said, walking forward then shaking Torn's hand.

"Yeah," Torn said, after they'd let go, "I am."

"I brought someone along with me."

I stepped forward, but I was looking down. I really didn't want to break the news to him. But, I didn't have much of a choice.

"Hey baby," Torn said.

"Hey," I said, still looking down.

"Something wrong?"

"Yeah. Listen Torn, I really do love you and everything. But there's something I need to tell you..."

That's when my voice trailed off. I couldn't find a way to word what I wanted to say. I tried to think of a way, but I only said this, "We can't be together anymore."

Torn looked really upset. I was trying my hardest not to cry, but I did. I told him that I was the daughter of Charles de Batz-Castelmore d'Artagnan. I showed him what I had found. A picture of me when I was just a baby. I told Torn I was born on July 31, 1846. I was born 11 years after Wolverine. Torn was really upset by now. He jumped up out of his bed, and advanced towards me.

Alex wouldn't stand for two seconds to see the newest member of his team hurt; because he pushed me back, and knocked Torn down.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Alex roared.

"What are _you_ gonna do?" Torn spat back.

"ENOUGH!" I shouted. I didn't like seeing boys fight, especially over me. I looked at a seething Torn and a raving Alex. I told the both of them that until they got their acts together to let me know. After that, I ran right out of the room. I was upset with the both of them.

_'I really wish my father were here.' _I thought sadly.

* * *

Note: This is where my story is gonna stop. I can't continue this because I keep getting massive writer's block. I'll be starting a new story soon. Hopefully it'll be a lot better. This story was gonna end with Eve findong her father's grave and ressurecting him, and finding a new boyfriend, named Kiyoshi Mar. Kiyoshi is Jak's ancestor. Anyway, that's how it would've ended.


End file.
